Generally, an Electronic Service Guide (ESG) enables a terminal to obtain information relating to what services are available to end users and how the services may be accessed. ESG fragments are independently existing pieces of the ESG. Traditionally, ESG fragments comprise XML documents, but more recently they have encompassed a vast array of items, such as for example, a SDP (Session Description Protocol) description, textual file, or an image. The ESG fragments describe one or several aspects of currently available (or future) service or broadcast programs. Such aspects may include for example: free text description, schedule, geographical availability, price, purchase method, genre, and supplementary information such as preview images or clips. Audio, video and other types of data comprising the ESG fragments may be transmitted through a variety of types of networks according to many different protocols. For example, data can be transmitted through a collection of networks usually referred to as the “Internet” using protocols of the Internet protocol suite, such as Internet Protocol (IP) and User Datagram Protocol (UDP). ESG fragments may also be transmitted by using Asynchronous Layered Coding (ALC) and File Delivery over Unidirectional Transport (FLUTE) protocols. Data is often transmitted through the Internet addressed to a single user. It can, however, be addressed to a group of users, commonly known as multicasting. In the case in which the data is addressed to all users it is called broadcasting.
In addition, television content and programs may be delivered to a subscriber with a corresponding Electronic Service Guide (ESG). A mobile network may be used for receiving TV programs or browsing the Internet at a subscriber terminal or receiver from a mobile operator. However, when the mobile operator provides television specific information on a web page, the address of the web page also has to be provided. A user or subscriber desiring access to the web page must enter the web address corresponding to the web page.
In this case, subscribers must manually enter input such as a web address into the system in a non-uniform manner. If the user erroneously inputs the wrong data, the wrong data will be received which may result in undesired results. For example, the subscriber may send a non-functional web address which does not produce desired results. This can be inconvenient for the user as the web address may be long and cumbersome and difficult to remember. Hence, there is a high risk of errors in data input resulting in unsuccessful service in such a system. Moreover, there is no standardized method of specifying web address information.
Also, the web page address may have been updated, moved or otherwise altered in which case the subscriber may be unsuccessful in gaining access to the desired web page even if the web address were properly entered.
In addition, there are many types of television channel content and associated services. A user may receive any number of television programs or services even if such programs or services are undesired. With the explosion in the number of available programs and services, which includes interactive services, the user may become overwhelmed and confused by the seemingly endless variety of programs/services available. In some cases, even the availability of certain programs or services may be undesired, such as programs or services that are deemed unsuitable for certain family members.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and system for providing up-to-date information on mobile operators or service providers and corresponding address and link information for the mobile operators or service providers. There is also a need to provide a method and system for providing a dynamic web-link that remains current. Further, there is a need for a method and system for providing identification information for a mobile operator or service provider in a convenient manner. There is also a need for a method and system for filtering television content for receipt at a subscriber terminal or receiver.